A Father's Grave
by Sticatto
Summary: "He is here, you just have to find him."  Written at 4AM, half asleep.


"Mummy, Isn't Daddy right here?" the blonde headed girl asked her mother.  
>"Yes dear. Daddy is right here." she replied, glancing over to her daughter of 5 years.<p>

"Hermione?" he asked, pulling her naked body up against him.  
>"Yes, Draco?" she replied. Her dark orbs flashing in the night.<br>They had been together secretly for over a year. They really did love one another, and they longed to get married one day, although they knew it wasn't possible.  
>"You do know what this means, right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Our fates have been chosen, after tonight, were through. Enemies. Nothing more, nothing less."<br>She turned her body to face him.  
>"Can't we go somewhere? Away from all of this, you and me, forever?" she pleaded one last time.<br>"You know we can't, let just spend this one last night together." he said, giving her a deep kiss.  
>"I'll always love you."<br>"And I, you."  
>The soft moan of "Draco..." was lost in the night.<p>

"Mummy, I don't see him." the little girl turned to look at her mother.  
>"You have to find him."<p>

The final battle was near, they both could sense the Dark Lord coming.  
>She felt the burn in her pocket, along with everyone else from Dumbledore's army. That was the signal.<br>The students ran, armed with wands, out there dorms, and the Order, Hermione included marched in though the front grand entrance.  
>"Stupefy! Protego! Expeliarmus!" she called out. Over and over again, people fell, friends were saved. Then everything stopped.<br>Voldemort gave his message, and they started fighting again.  
>The Death Eaters were upping the ante, so they had to also. She was calling out harder spells. "Avada Kadavra!" was called out over and over again, her mind lost in the battle as bodies fell to the floor. She had all her emotions sealed deep inside her. Although when she saw him, everything snapped, and she said the first thing to come to mind.<br>"Avada Kadavra!" She yelled, pointing her wand at him. You could see the sorrow on both of there faces as he fell.  
>This was there unspoken agreement. They knew in the end one of them would have to die. And whoever got the first hit, would die, no questions asked.<br>You could see the sorrow ectched in her face as she rushed over to him. Harry had just come back to the castle victorious.  
>She fell to her knees, and pulled his lifeless corpse into her arms.<br>"No!" she cried, a steady trail of tears falling from her face.  
>"No! Draco! No!" she shouted.<br>Everyone who had seen her kill him thought she was crazy, they thought she was crazy anyhow. Crying for the enemy.  
>She closed his glazed over eyes. Before falling completely to the floor, still holding him in her arms.<p>

They had buried him, along with everyone else from that battle, in the graveyard on the edge of the campus of the school.

"Can you help me find him?" she asked, sitting on top of one of the large stones she couldn't read.  
>"You've got to look for his stone, Sophia." she told her.<br>She could feel the brush of his fingers against the palm of her hand. She knew he was here, on this Hallow's Eve night.

She had just visited St. Mungo's. And for what she thought was stomach virus, was much more. Not necessarily bad. More shocking.  
>A little baby. A little baby was growing inside her. Draco's baby. What she thought had been bloating, had been a baby bump.<p>

She held the small girl in her arms, as the nurse in front on her wrote off all the information on the baby.  
>"Name?"<br>"Sophia Jean Malfoy."  
>"Mother?"<br>"Hermione Granger."  
>"Father?"<br>"Draco Malfoy."

Hermione walked around a fairly large stone, and saw her daughter bowed down, praying, telling her Father about everything that had been going on, about how her Mother had been teaching her how to read, but that she couldn't get the big words like 'elephant' yet.  
>The young girl wore a light dress with a sweater, a hair clip kept her light hair out of her face, it was adorned with the family crest on it. It had belonged to her father, originally coming from his collar.<br>"I Love You, Draco."  
>"I Love You, Daddy."<br>Bother were lost in the winds of the chilly evening.


End file.
